All's Fair in Love and War
by iamspi
Summary: As an all-American girl, you are given quite the surprise when your father uproots your family from their all-American home and drops you smack dab into bustling Japan. You know nothing that you need to know about this country, so.. is it really a relief when you realize that the gun-toting baby tells you almost everyone speaks fluent English? [ HibariYouYamamoto(Mukuro?) ]
1. Prologue

You stared out the window of the plane.

And pouted.

You pouted so hard, you felt as though your lips would fall off. A small child behind you gave you a weird look, as though you had grown a second head, and you bared your teeth at him, growling like a dog as you barked, "What're you looking at, punk!?"

The kid began to sob hysterically, and the mother leaned over the top of your seat and frowned. She was a pretty Asian lady with long brown hair and pretty grey eyes. "Excuse me, I think you should apologize to my son."

You glared, feeling your eyebrow twitch. "Sorry," you spat.

The mother found this acceptable, but turned to your mother- who sat next to you- and said, "I think you should try to control your daughter, ma'am."

You mother just smiled happily and waved her hand. "Ah! This won't happen again, promise! Gomenesai!"

The Asian lady then muttered something in another language before going through the grueling process to calm her son. Your own mother turned to you and raised an eyebrow, that happy-go-lucky smile on her face. You shrunk in your seat. Your mom was not a force to be reckoned with. In a voice so weak it would have shamed a mouse, you asked, "What?"

"Starting trouble before we even touch land, are we?"

"No!"

Your mother laughed, sending chills down your spine, despite all the mirth in it. "Oh, don't be so jumpy! If you can't hold your own in America, you won't last a second in Japan!"

You huffed. "Mom, you don't understand how much that would make me happy. Maybe God will strike me down on the sidewalk, so I don't have to embarrass myself in their high school."

"Why would you be embarrassed?"

"Because you came to me a week ago with the surprise news that we were moving to Japan. A week. I CANNOT LEARN A WHOLE LANGUAGE IN A WEEK, MOM."

"Well, that was your fault for being so close-minded before I announced it," your mom giggled, opening her brochure. "Besides, it's the first day of summer. You have a whole three months! That's plenty of time to study, huh?"

You folded your arms, wriggling in your seat and angrily flipping open your sketch book. You tried your best to scribble some drawings onto the paper. "Yeah, sure."

So, for the next eleven or twelve hours, you decided to listen to your phone until it died, draw drawings that eventually ended up being messy because you absolutely cannot draw while moving, and stared out the window for inspiration. You could see miles upon miles of ocean, which made you think of the beach back in the US. You remembered the sand in your toes, and then you remembered how cold the water got when you dove deep down near the bottom. You remembered being scared to death that you would get eaten by sharks, and how embarrassed you were to go to the beach. You had always refused to wear bikinis, and instead wore athletic shorts and a black tank top, always. You had been self-conscious about your body ever since seventh grade, when you saw all the skinny twig girls walking around with hot guys hanging off their arms like jackets. You were never that skinny, except for when you were in your childhood years. Though, your family had a history of thick women in them.

You sighed, memories flicking back to the cold ocean water. Real women were thick. You smirked. You remembered one of your favorite movies: Mulan. Poor Mulan was docked a point for being too skinny. You then frowned. You probably shouldn't have been laughing about that, because the movie Mulan was back in the times where women were viewed as nothing.

You sighed, changing the subject. Maybe it would snow in Japan? You hadn't seen the snow in a few years. It would be nice.

You suddenly snorted, jolting awake as your head hit the seat in front of you. You looked around. Your mother was snuggled up on your father's arm, fast asleep. Your father was reading a book backwards, and when you tilted your head to get a better look, you saw that it was in another language. You had read some manga back home, recommended by your best friend. She was a huge otaku, with anime themed posters and binder stickers.

You blinked at your father, who peered down at you through his thin eyeglasses. He pushed them up the bridge of his nose with his finger, his short, neat black hair framing his face as he smiled warmly. You licked your chapped lips and reached out to push the book down so you could read the pages( as if you could. Heck, you barely knew Spanish. ). "What does this say?"

"It's business," your father mumbled good-naturedly, handing you the book. You pouted. That was the answer to everything, nowadays. You flipped through the pages, reading from left to right, how you'd been taught, when your father stopped you. "No, the other way."

You flipped the book upside down. "Like this?"

A hearty, but quiet, laugh escaped him. "No, it's meant to be read backwards."

You flipped the book back over and held it as you were told, then scrutinized the back- you mean, front page. Big bold symbols emblazoned the front- the title- with smaller ones that decorated the bottom- the subtitles. It was a plain book, with a pale grey exterior. You didn't doubt that this book was filled with business things that you probably couldn't understand( despite your extremely intelligent mind. You could read things many people in your junior high couldn't, but that also may be because your junior high was filled with people who cared more about texting and doing their hair than learning. ).

You blinked, then laughed in shame. "Oh, yeah. I remember reading [Friend's Name]'s manga like this." You smiled down at the letters on the pages. Wasn't it called "kanji"? Or "romaji"? Something like that. You sat down in your seat, leaning against your mother, reading right to left, as though you knew what the heck you were reading.

The symbols were pretty cool to look at, though.

"Wake up, honey, we're here."

You gasped in horror, sitting up and karate-chopping away the hand that was brushing through your hair. Seeing that it was only your mom, you took the time to catch your breath. "You scared the living daylights out of me, mom!"

While your mom was trying desperately not to die of oxygen deprivation, your father managed to talk over her, despite her loud wails of laughter. "We're here. Hurry, get your things." He pushed his glasses up his nose and held out his hand for you. You took it, scooting out of the seats and grabbing the suitcases that your father handed to you.

You stayed close behind your parents like a baby duckling, clinging to your mom's beige purse and watching as she squealed when you exited the plane. She took so many pictures within the first five minutes of arrival, that she had to pull out another one of her old "print the pictures after the film runs out" cameras. You forgot what they were called.

You didn't bother to pay any attention to your surroundings, so that was probably why you got lost.

You were scared out of your freaking mind. There was a bench nearby, so you sat down, hugged your smallest black suitcase, and let your eyes frantically search the area for your parents. You had no idea where you were. The airport? You sighed, hanging your head. "I'm so lost. Sooo looossstttt."

Maybe your parents would hear you groaning like a beached whale! Yeah!

"Lost, are you?"

You looked up, scanning the area for the sign of the voice. "What."

"Ciaossu."

You looked down immediately. There was.. a baby. Well, not really a baby. He looked around five years old. He was so adorable. That was only intensified by his fedora and suit, and his little green lizard. "Oh dear lord you are the cutest thing I've ever seen."

The baby smiled. "I heard you from across the airport. Are you lost?"

You nodded, not even questioning the extensive vocabulary of this child. "Yeah. You seen a couple? A wife with a big tourist look, complete with camera, the other a strict-looking business man?"

"With looks that kill?"

"Yes."

"Over there." The baby pointed to a long line of people doing God-knows-what. In the midst of them was your wailing mother and your calm father, who looked more like a security guard than a husband. He was scanning the crowd for something- someone most likely. When he saw you, he took your mom's hand and began to drag her reluctant, crying form in your direction. You stood and squealed in happiness, flailing your arms like an idiot.

"Here! Here! Mom! Dad! Nyyaaahh!"

You ran towards them and leaped into your father's arms. He hugged you close, though he was looking at something else. You didn't pay attention, instead too busy on focusing how to breathe with the way your mother was squeezing you. "Oh, honey! We thought we lost you!"

"I love you mom!"

"I love you too!"

You both broke down into emotional messes while your father carried on an in-depth conversation with someone. You couldn't hear with the loud atmosphere of the airport, and clung to your mother. "Let's please get a cab or something. My life almost flashed before my eyes back there."

"Sure thing, sweetie pie. Richard! Cab! Now!"

"Of course," your father replied, now directly behind you. He took your mother by the waist and held his suitcases with the other. You dashed away to the bench to get your own suitcases, only to find that the baby had gone. You stood there, scanning the area for him.

"Hey! Little baby-dude!" you called, crouching to search under the bench. "You there?"

"Honey, what's wrong?"

You stood and grabbed your suitcases, turning to peer curiously at your parents. "There was a little kid here. He was so cute. He was wearing a suit and hat and everything, like in those mafia movies."

Your father's glasses glinted mischievously, and he pushed them up the bridge of his nose before saying, "Come on, now, [Name]. Time to see our new home."


	2. Filler One

I have no idea how people in Japan take orders or handle their customers, I'm just a clueless American girl! Please don't hurt me! I'll give you cake if you just let me improvise!

/brick'd and robbed of cake

* * *

You stepped inside the small house and blinked. It was, indeed, small. With doors. Everywhere. You were about to start exploring, when your father clicked his tongue behind you. You turned around and stared at him. He pushed his glasses up. "We're in a whole different country now, [Name]. Have to learn the traditions." When his dark eyes met your sneakers, you sighed.

"Oh, yeah, right." You walked back to the step and slipped your shoes off, ithen/iwandered down the hall and explored. A tall door next to the step was the closet. You went further, and looked to your left. Another closet. You kept going, and looked up. A narrow flight of stairs. To your right was a small living room, bare of anything but a fireplace. You turned to your parents and whimpered. "No television?"

Your mother squealed in happiness, dancing in and out of every room. "Of course we'll have a television, silly! In a couple years!"

You deflated. Puffing up again, you peered around the stairs to see into the open arch next to the living room. You could make out the workings as a kitchen. Then, you wandered upstairs and came face-to-face with a door. Looking to your right, you realized that the hallway was incredibly narrow. About two people side-by-side narrow.

"You can choose your room," you heard your father say from below. You turned around and peered down the stairs. You could see him rummaging through something from your vantage point between the cracks in the steps.

You put your suitcases down and leaned over the railing, asking, "What's down there?"

"Nothing much. Oh, hm."

"What?"

"We have a basement."

You squeaked in terror. "Aw no, man! This better not be like those creepy movies where a horrific murder occurred in the basement, and now the soul is trapped in a demonic doll that roams the halls at night waiting for one of us to wander down the stairs so they can kill us off one by one!"

Your father deadpanned, pushing his shiny glasses up his nose. "Um, no."

"Better not. I'll send the doll after you first!"

Your father went back to rummaging, and you picked up your suitcases, marching down the small, cream-colored hallway, entering the door at the far end. Upon doing so, you gasped and smiled. This room was no doubt, the best room you've ever seen. There was a large window on the far left wall, one that protruded out from the wall with those little dresser-things that you can sit on.

It was the only window in the room, but it produced a lot of light. You set your suitcases down in a corner and grinned cheekily at the stark white walls. You could make so many artistic masterpieces in here! Your own theme! Like monkeys and bananas! Ooo, or horses! You hadn't drawn horses in a while- okay, maybe that's a bad idea, because horse anatomy makes you cry, but you'd find something cool to paint your room.

So, you just settled on where you would put your bed. You loved the wooden floors, but at the same time missed the cushy carpet back home in the US. It felt nice under your toes. You walked across the wood, examining the different colors.

You picked some lint off of your faded black jeans and sighed. No furniture, no food. What the heck were you supposed to do now? You contemplated on going back downstairs and finding your dad. Maybe he was in the basement? You felt a surge of bravery fill you. He was probably being attacked by that demonic doll! But no worries, [Name] the Great will save him!

So you bounded out of your room, dashed down the hall, fell down the stairs, and limped under them and up to the open basement door. Unlike the horror movies, this basement had oodles and oodles of lighting. And it wasn't old and dusty like the movies, either.

Making your way down the steps, you took in how beautiful the basement was. There were lightbulbs on the ceiling, lighting up your way down the stairs, and you could see the bright white tube lights that lit up the bright brown wood flooring. Once you touched the bottom, you took it all in. It was about as big as those ballet studios in those television dramas about ballet moms and all that.

Actually, it was a ballet studio. Complete with the big mirrors and everything. You could have figured as such, with how dainty the rest of your Japanese-styled house was. You wandered around, taking in the pale pink wallpaper, the way the light reflected off the mirrors to illuminate the entire studio, and jumped ten feet in the air when you heard your father's voice behind you. "Nice, isn't it?"

"Yeah, if you're a ballerina," you snorted. "I hope this doesn't mean you're going to force me to take ballet."

"Of course not. I wouldn't force you to do anything."

"Great! Then you won't force me to go to school here, right?"

"Funny."

"Gosh darnit."

Your father had long discarded his business suit, now left in his white shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His toes wiggled in anticipation inside his bright white socks. "Now, how about you accompany your mom and go pick up some dinner?"

"Did you forget that she can't understand Japanese?"

"Actually, she's done her research. Unlike someone," your father chided playfully, eyeglasses glinting. He patted your head of messy [h/c] hair. "You won't get lost, honest. Besides, I think I saw a sushi restaurant not to far away from here. You like sushi, don't you?"

You shrugged and let him lean down to kiss your cheek, giving him one in return before bouncing up the basement stairs, singing, "Be back later!" You wound around the stairs by the living room and called up, "Momma! Dad wants us to go pick up some dinner!"

"I'm right here, no need to shout, y'know." You looked up to your right, watching your mom lick the powder off the small donut in her hands. You deadpanned. She grinned. "Don't judge me."

"I didn't say anything." You jogged to the front step, putting on your Reebok. "So, we gonna get dinner or what?"

"Excuse me?" your mom scolded lightly, swinging the rental car keys around her finger. You mentally cursed yourself. You weren't allowed to talk to your mom in such a carefree manner. You cleared your throat.

"Can we go get dinner?"

"Of course we can," your mom chirped. She approached you and patted your head. "I'm only scolding you because things are different here. We barely know anything about this new culture, and we always need to be polite." She then proceeded to whip out a small book. On it were big, bold blue words: 'LEARN JAPANESE INSTANTLY!' You deadpanned. Your mother just grinned again. "And if worst comes to worst, we ditch the book and call your father!"

"Brilliant, mom. You're such a genius."

"I know right?" she joked, slapping you playfully on the arm with the translation book and skipping out the door. You hadn't realized that she'd slipped on her sneakers.

You followed her outside, and when she completely avoided the small green rental car parked in the driveway, you decided to speak up. "Uh, mom? We aren't taking the car?"

Your mom twirled around, giggling. "Nope! Time for you to get some fresh air, hon!"

You inhaled quietly, suspiciously, before suddenly questioning if this was real air at all. Ignoring it, you shoved your hands in your skinny jeans, pulling up your faux leather jacket in an attempt to look intimidating. You were never one to interact with other humans, so the "I hate the world" look never failed to get people to leave you alone.

You trailed silently behind your mother, listening on as she tried talking to you in Japanese- although most of the things she was saying didn't sound like they were real Japanese words at all- and staring down at your black Reebok. Dang, Reebok were comfy. It was then you realized: where the heck was your mom taking you? "Where are we going?"

"Take-Sushi!"

"Talk-a-who-what?"

Your mom stopped, turned around, and deadpanned down at you- all in the span of two seconds- and you ran face-first into her breasts. "Take-Sushi."

"Aye, I got it, I got it," you groaned in disgust, wiping your face clean of boob-germs.

Your mother was back to skipping around like a happy puppy in the next instant, and you jogged to keep up with her. It took a while of walking, and a lot of turns and corners, but you ended up in front of a quaint little restaurant. You hadn't the time to take a good look at it, because your mother had already dragged you inside. You were seated at the bar, and your eyes instantly wandered to the windows. Daydreaming was second-nature to you when things took a turn for the new, or boring. You saw your mom swivel around in her seat, and as you preoccupied yourself with trying to figure out if that was a fly on the window or something else, your mom had blurted out, "Oh, look, honey! Out the window!"

You blinked, leaning to look around her. You gasped.

There, in all its glory, was your bedroom window. From this point, you could see the stark white walls, and even the suitcases in the corner. You gulped. Great, now everyone in this sushi bar could see you wake up, get dressed-!

"_Ā, kon'nichiwa! Watashi wa anata no tame ni nani o eru koto ga dekimasu ka?_*"

You turned around, and immediately, your face went red. The cutest boy to ever walk the Earth was standing on the other end of the bar, smiling cheerily, all ready to take your order. You knew it was love at first sight, so you decided to sweep this teen off his feet with your dazzling charms.

"Ack," you choked out.

He turned his big brown eyes on you, and you nearly fell over. They were so.. big! And brown! And.. big! And brown! Just as you felt your soul begin to depart for heaven, your mother cut it. She laughed, resting her head on her hand as though she were about to say something sensual. "_Eigo ga hanasemasu ka?_*"

You gaped at your mom, your left eye twitched. The boy laughed heartily, while you sat dumbstruck like an idiot on your bar stool. Your mom turned to you and winked. You asked, very slowly, "Who _are_ you?"

"Oh! Don't worry! We speak and understand English really well here!"

You could feel your features contort into that kawaii, shoujo bubbly, sparkly-eyed, "3" mouth face in those animes you and [Friend's Name] used to watch back home. "Acckk."

The boy laughed at you( cue sadface ) and nodded, as though he understood what your choking noises meant. "Yeah! You won't believe how many English visitors we get a day!"

You felt your body go all noodles. Your mother giggled whole-heartedly. "Such a sweet young man! And so cute~!" She elbowed you, and your mouth twitched as you kept from toppling over. "Don't you agree, [Name]?"

Immediately, you fumed, but bottled it inside. "ACK."

"Oh, don't be such a stickler, sweetiepie! Squee~! Just look at him! He's just the cutest thing to walk the planet~!"

The boy laughed heartily. "Hahaha, thanks!"

You were about to bang your head on the bar counter, when a deep voice resounded from behind you. "I see you've found the restaurant."

"Jesus, dad, are you a super-spy or something? I swear that your stealth is abnormal."

Your father just hummed, and you saw him gravitating towards the bar counter. Your dad's face contorted into an evil, scowling mess, threatening death upon the hot sushi boy. You felt a bead of sweat collect on your forehead. You father pushed his glasses up his nose and asked rather calmly, "Can we take our order?"

The boy beamed. "Of course, sir!" Clicking his pen, he asked, "What can I get you?"

After you ordered, your mother had dragged your father away to a secluded booth, giggling madly about something. You were kind of flustered. Being alone with a hot boy was never your forté. You fiddled with your chopsticks, making them dance across the countertop.

"Do you know how to use those?"

You shot the cute boy a dirty look, only because you were feeling panicky. He just grinned at you. "I do, thanks."

"No problem."

You put your chopsticks together in your dominant hand and picked up some sushi. Once it hit your tongue, you gasped. The boy seemed concerned, because his eyes went wide as saucers, and he was leaning over the counter, looking as though he would leap over it in a second. You felt tears in your eyes as you whimpered, "Oh holy cow, this is the best sushi I've ever eaten."

The boy let out a hesitant laugh, but when you began to unattractively shovel the rest of the sushi into your mouth like a hungry bear, he let the chuckles go free.

You swallowed the last piece, licking your jowls and sighing in satisfaction- though you weren't really satisfied, but you doubted that your father would pay for eight more helpings- you set your chopsticks down in the glass plate and leaned on your hand, staring up at the boy with a loving expression. "Are you a god?"

"Haha, no," he smiled, taking your plate and putting it down behind the counter.

"Your sushi is amazing."

"Thanks!"

You drummed the counter once. "What's your name?"

"Me? I'm Takeshi Yamamoto. What about you?"

You grinned dreamily, probably making yourself look like a lovesick idiot as you slurred, "[Name] [Last Name]."

"That's a nice name."

"Ooo, how are we doing over here?" your mother cooed, coming up behind you and grabbing your shoulders.

"U-uh, we're o-okay!" you squeaked.

"That's not good enough! Have you asked him out yet!?"

"..you're not my mother," you whined, burying your head in your hands. With a red face, you looked up at Takeshi, who seemed to be completely unaffected by all this. He was chuckling to himself. "I'm so sorry about my mom."

"Haha, it's okay! She's funny!"

Your mother squee'd. "Oh, he thinks I'm funny! I like him already! You're going to have such beautiful children."

"MOM. WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH YOUR LIFE?"

"Trying to get you to marry this handsome bachelor right here! You're thirteen, he's.. fourteen? Fourteen. You always said you liked older men!"

"MOM!"

"Hahaha!"

"What's this talk about marriage?"

"DAD! HOLY JESUS LORD AND SAVIOR!"

"Richard, [Name] and little Takeshi are going to get married! Isn't that awesome?"

"Over my dead body."

"MOM. DAD. WHY."

"Because I want grandchildren!"

"Hahaha!"

"MOM, I'M NOT A DOG! STOP TRYING TO BREED ME WITH RANDOM GUYS!"

"It's not breeding, honey, it's fate. You and Takeshi are going to have such gorgeous babies!"

"Dad, you're being awfully quiet."

"Richard? Richard, honey, what's wrong with your eye? And that vein in your forehead is ugly! Put it away!"

"Oh god, his knuckles are white! Run, Takeshi!"

"Hahaha! I like you guys! You're all so funny!"

"I'll show you funny."

"DAD, PUT YOUR GLASSES BACK ON!"

* * *

_Ā, kon'nichiwa! Watashi wa anata no tame ni nani o eru koto ga dekimasu ka?*_ - Oh, hello! Can I get anything for you?

_Eigo ga hanasemasu ka? -_ Do you speak English?

Got these from google translate, don't brick me! D:

/tonfa'd


	3. Filler Two

DRRR! doujin ftw!

* * *

You growled angrily under your breath on the way home. Not only had your parents embarrassed you in front of Takeshi, but your father had nearly clambered over the counter to punch him in the face. In the face! Who did your father think he was, the Hulk? "You guys are awful. I'm never speaking to you ever again."

"Oh, cheer up, frowny-face!" your mother giggled. "I remembered a phrase from my book without having to look at it!"

"..and this is supposed to make me feel better how?"

"It's not! I just don't want you to rain on my parade with your gray clouds of depression!"

"Thanks, mom. And you, dad! What on Earth is wrong with you? You don't just parkour over a sushi counter and try to assault a poor, defenseless, teenage god!"

"He wasn't defenseless. Didn't you see him grab the baseball bat?" Your father pushed his glasses farther up his nose.

You folded your arms in a huff. "Yeah, and I also saw you trying way too hard to get your hands around his throat. I mean, why take it out on him? Mom was the one who brought up the babies!"

"Guilty!"

"Ugh, I have the weirdest family," you groaned once you reached the front door, slamming it open and trudging upstairs.

"[Name], your sneakers."

"You guys embarrassed me to death in front of a hot boy! In public no less! The least you could do is let me walk around in my shoes for the rest of the night!"

"[Name]," your mom drawled as a warning. You gritted your teeth, flopping onto the floor and ripping your shoes off. Waving them in the air at the top of the stairs, you yelled out, "Fine! They're off! I'll go feed them to the demonic doll in basement later if you want me to!"

You marched to your room and was about to plop onto your bed, when you realized there was no bed. You groaned.

"Family night~!" your mother sang from the living room. "We're all sleeping in the living room! And look! I brought sleeping bags! Oh dear, there's only two. Whatever will we do, Richard?"

"We'll just have to share, of course." The thick sound of your father's voice almost made you wretch, when you heard your mother's laughable response:

"You're right! Me and [Name]-chan can share a sleeping bag, and you get one all to yourself! Don't wanna be bothered while you're working on the laptop, do you, honey? [Name]-chan~! Come down and share a sleeping bag with mommy!"

You yelled out, "I have blankets in my suitcase, I'll be fine! Goodnight!"

You heard your mom make whiny noises of protest. Rolling your eyes, you closed your bedroom door and unzipped your suitcase, taking out your pajamas and holding them close as you peered through your big window. Eventually, you found a corner of the bedroom where it was the darkest, and tried your best to put your pajamas on without being seen. Changing clothes while on the floor was much harder than you expected.

After a grueling five minutes, you snatched up your soft Mickey-Mouse blanket from a chorus trip back in junior high and the one pillow you had stuffed in there with it. You set the pillow on the dresser-thing by the window, laying on the cold surface and wrapping yourself in the blanket like a burrito. You stared out of the window at the sushi restaurant. All the lights were off.

Sighing, you rolled over and fell asleep.

* * *

Summer went by pretty fast. Your father had forbidden you from going to the Take-Sushi restaurant, and even your mother refused to let you leave the house the entire month.

She was wrong on the plane, by the way. It wasn't the first day of summer. Your mother has a way of forgetting, which is probably why you have such a bad memory.

In fact, you'd only had a week or three left until school started. So it was a total relief when you heard that your father had signed you up for homeschooling. He just wanted you to go to school the first day, just to see what it was like.

You sat on your dresser by the window. You huffed on the glass, knees fidgeting underneath you as you sat on them, drawing little stick figures- that totally didn't represent you and Takeshi getting married, pfft, what- and mumbling random things. First came math, then came literature, then more math, and soon you tried to remember the numbers of pi, only to curse and be a quitter after .14.

Soon, after seeing the spiky haired Takeshi stick-figure down on one knee before your stick figure, inspiration struck you. What other way to spend a day alone in a new house than rape your sketchbook and make it have beautiful artistic babies?

..Okay, that was weird.

But you were still going to draw.

So you literally fell off the dresser, just for the giggles, and dragged yourself over to your suitcase. You unzipped the big pocket and felt around inside, knowing instinctively that the little round rungs were your sketchbook. You pulled in out, then dove back in to find your mechanical pencils.

Taking everything out, you sat back against the window and slowly slid down until you were reclining rather uncomfortably against the side. You whipped out your black pencil and quickly began to recall his features. He had spiky black hair that shone brightly around the edges, a long, handsome face, high cheekbones, cute nose, cheerful smile.. And his eyes. How could you draw his eyes? You didn't know how to draw anime that well, so you flipped to a separate page of your sketchbook and began doodling up some quick anime eyes that might fit Takeshi Yamamoto.

You came up with the perfect variation of almond, and flipped back to the page. This was your best anime drawing yet, and you were determined not to screw it up. So you slowly, lightly, outlined his eyes, darkening in the upper half when you found it decent, and then the lower half.

You then erased the lower half because you deemed it not worth crap.

You redrew the lower part of his eyes, bending the line and bringing it closer to his iris, smiling big when you realized you got it right. You continued to darken and shade in his eyes, then his hair, and you added little things here and there, like a small line on his nose, and the faint outline of the dip above his top lip. You detailed his ear, then leaned back and examined your work.

It certainly looked like Takeshi, indeed. You sighed. Too bad your dad banned you from Takesushi, or you would have been at the counter, giving this to him.

And then he would thank you and ask you to marry him, and then you'd elope back to America, where you'd spend the rest of your lives together, raising four children and taking care of a big mastiff named Jonesy!

.. You needed to stop watching so many Disney movies.

So, carefully tucking your pencil into the metal rungs of your sketchbook, you closed it and set it aside, peering out your window and huffing.

The front door closed downstairs, and you heard your mom and dad call out, "We're home!"

Immediately your mother was inside your room, shrieking about the things she bought. She hastily shut the door to your room, and you clung to the window, afraid of what she would do next. Instead of attacking you like you thought she would, she fiddled around inside her satchel bag and pulled out.. books.

A whole stack of books.

You stood up and approached her, before plopping down in front of the pile, peering down at the covers. It was indeed manga. You could tell because the books landed right to left and looked like they belonged that way.

What you didn't expect, however, was the amount of homosexuality on the front pages.

Your interest was instantly piqued. "You bought book-porn."

"No, it's called yaoi!"

"Yaoi?"

"Yeah!" Your mom was incredibly excited, and she pulled out the last book. "These are doujinshi, which are manga focused on the steamy relationship between hot guys. Here, check this one out." And she promptly beaned your face with the last graphic novel she had tore from her satchel.

You peeled it off the skin of your cheek, eyeing the front cover with both brows raised. A tall, blonde man with glasses and a bartender's outfit was busy attacking the neck of a smaller, leaner, dark-haired man, who had his hands pinned to a wall and his neck exposed for all to see. It was safe to say that you felt as though you had to read this manga. Looking up at your mom, you swallowed thickly. "Why are you giving this to me?"

"I used to watch anime with your little friend back home, and when she introduced me to Durarara, I was hooked," she giggled. Pointing at the two men engaged in some rough foreplay, your mom introduced, "That blonde guy is Shizuo Heiwajima, a loanshark with the strength of Hulk, and the littler guy is Izaya Orihara, a sadistic information broker. Their relationship is actually kind of canon, from what I can tell in the anime."

"Okay, first off, I have no idea what you just said. What's canon?"

"You write fan fiction, don't you? Canon is actually relationship."

"..Ohyea."

"So, are you going to read it?"

You faked contemplation, flipping through the right-to-left format, before shrugging. "Sure. If you're actually okay with letting me rea- WHAT THE HECK WAS ON THAT PAGE."

"Oh yeah, there's lots of good sex in that one. I read it on google. Was created by some skilled fan artist on this site called Tumblr or whatever. Pretty hot, right~?"

"MOM, YOU'RE LETTING YOUR THIRTEEN YEAR OLD DAUGHTER READ PORN?"

"Only if she wants to. I mean, you're going to do it sooner or later, why keep it from you?" She smiled. "Besides, you'll be fourteen on the first day of school!"

You stared at the picture of Shizuo and Izaya on the front cover and swallowed your protest. These two guys were incredibly sexy. "Um."

"Oh, do you want some privacy? I can leave-"  
"What the heck does that mean?"

"I like reading in private, too~," was all she said, winking at an incredulous you and gathering up her dounjinshi, shoving them back in her satchel before skipping up to your door. "Oh, and don't tell your father I'm letting you read that. He doesn't know what I bought."

When the door shut closed, you had half a mind to lock it.

Instead, you just peered down at the manga and contemplated on whether or not you should really read it. That spot near the window was really comfy, and gave you oodles of light..

Mumbling out a "screw it", you flopped onto the window, laying down against the cool wood of the conjoined dresser, flipping to the first page.

..Then you remembered manga was to be read right-to-left, and flipped to the real first page.


	4. Filler Three

I originally had chapter four planned out, but that was way too cheesy.

Anyways, the whole plot thing is a little confusing, so I'll just clear it up.

Let's say, by the time the reader had reached Japan, Reborn had shown up in Tsuna's life. So this story is pretty much following the storyline since he starts school today, but with a little tweak in the beginning.

Apologies if I got Lambo's debut wrong. It's been a while since I've seen the first episode, since I'm on 34. I've changed it up a bit.

* * *

"Dad! Please! Don't make me do this!"

"You have to."

"Please, Dad! I'll do whatever you want forever if you just _don't make me do this!"_

"Get off of my leg and get going. You'll be late for school."

"PLEASE."

"Baka! I said get to school!"

Oh crap. You knew that when your dad starts busting out words in foreign languages, he means serious business. So you moped and cried and dragged yourself out of the house, feeling the heavy weight of the book your mom gave you in your satchel bag. You could see the big bold blue letters exclaiming how easy it will be to learn Japanese in a _few weeks._ You needed insta-language learner on your phone or something.

You had started walking after you saw the old man across the street give you a weird look, and so you were nose-deep in the map of your neighborhood. According to this, your school must be around here somewhere.

You then heard your stomach growl.

Stopping, you frowned and held your tummy. You needed to lose a few pounds, and your stomach was complaining for food? You stuck your tongue out. "You can wait until lunch time, fatso."

But the image of your lunchbox- "bento", your father scolded- in your bag soon made it heavier than the book. You ignored the deliciously shaped star sandwiches your mom made and continued on your journey to school.

The sound of your footsteps was the only thing you could hear, aside from the chirping of birds and the whistle of the wind. You scanned the map. You were nearing the school.. or so you thought. Honestly, who can read maps? You weren't an explorer. Hey, didn't you have that Google Maps app on your phone or something?

You stopped in the middle of a four-way road(in the residential area, mind you) and whipped out your phone. You unlocked the screen and opened the main menu, then scrolled left and right for your app. You hummed as you did so. The songs here in Japan were extremely catchy.

Finally, you saw the app you were looking for. "Aha! I found you, you little-"

"AHAHA! Watashi wa, otsukai no geitaidenwa o motte iru~!"

Suddenly, you were knocked off your feet and onto the cement. "Nya! What the-?"

..Was that a cow?

"Hiie! Lambo! Modotte kuru!"

You sat up, looking in the direction of the voice, only to screech. There was a kid about to run you over! The little cow thing was spinning on the ground, two objects bouncing around in his hands like hot potatoes. He had dropped one, and jumped up, continuing to bolt off with the other. The kid running behind him called out in such terror that you would have believed the cow had just committed murder!

That kid.. He didn't even see you! He just ran on past like you were a spec of dust! You stuck your tongue out at him and hollered, "Hey, yeah! You better run! Pfft, stupid kid. If I would've gotten ahold of them, why I'd-" Your hand groped the cement ground for your phone.

Picking it up, you stood and brushed off your school uniform. Why were the skirts so dang short? Flattening it, you glared at your phone-

-when you suddenly realized that it wasn't your phone. "Nya! What!? This isn't-!"

Your eyes twitched in the direction of the retreating teenager.

"..No way."

But alas, this phone in your hand was not yours, so your mind was racing to put together the equation: if you didn't have your phone, you couldn't access Google Maps. And if you couldn't access Google Maps.. Your father would have your head if he got a phone call from school saying that the foreign exchange student didn't show for any of their classes! Wait, did they do that in Japanese schools? They certainly did it back home in America.. Way more than they should've! You didn't miss that many classes!

Wait, why were you just standing around when your phone was running farther and farther away from you at this very moment?

"HEY! WAIT! STOP THAT COW!" You took off hurriedly. You had been practicing for track back home, so hopefully your cheetah-like skills would come in handy, huh? Your feet pounded hard against the ground, ears following the screams of the teenager.

* * *

Holy crap that took way longer than you expected!

You were panting so hard that you felt like your lungs would shrivel and die inside you. But you had finally caught up to the stupid cow! And the teenager.

"Hiie! Nani? Sore wa watashi node wanai!"

"Hey! Twerp! Don't you dare move!" Your accusing finger wiggled in the direction of the boy cornering the little cow. You angrily approached him, and he eyed you warily, your own trained on the phone in the kid's hand.

You hastily snatched the object, seething.

"That's mine, _a-ri-ga-tou."_

"Ciaossu."

You squeaked. Your eyes searched the area. Who said that? That was so familiar! You swear you've heard that little "ciao-whatever" before! The only kid there couldn't have. He hadn't spoken at all._  
_

"Who said that?" you mumbled.

"Down here."

You did as told, and blinked. Then proceeded to gape like a fish. "N-no way! I know you!"

It was the kid in the mafia suit! From the airport!

"It's a pleasure to see you again, [Name] [Last Name]," the baby said monotonously.

"Hey, you were the one who helped me find my parents at the airport. How do you know my name?" You squatted to get a better look at this baby.

"I'm Reborn."

"Hm," you mumbled. _Thank you for totally avoiding the question._ "Well, thanks, Reborn." You held out the foreign phone in your hand so he could examine it. "My phone got mixed up with this one. You know who owns it?"

"That's No-Good Tsuna's phone. Right there," he replied, still monotonous, as he pointed up at the kid with the big brown mop of hair. The boy blinked, sighing.

"Reborn.." he mumbled in exasperation.

You stood and held out his phone. "This is yours."

He blinked at it, then you, then rubbed the back of his head and smiled sheepishly. "A-ano, arigatou."

"No problem. Hey, Reborn, where is Namimori?"

The baby's finger was still pointed in the direction of Tsuna. "Ask him. You're both wearing the same uniform."

You didn't bother to say, "oh yeah we are huh?" because you were already trying your best to keep calm when you just _knew_ you were going to be late. So you turned back to Tsuna and stupidly asked(in English), "Where's Namimori?"

He stared at you, taken aback. You waited impatiently, tapping your foot, for the boy to respond.

"Dame Tsuna," Reborn muttered. "What are you waiting for?"

"Reborn," Tsuna whined.

"I've been teaching you simple English for the past three weeks and you can't even give directions?"

"I-it's that way," Tsuna mumbled, pointing in the direction behind you. "I'm heading there, too."

Reborn smiled, but you didn't see. "That's better."

"Oh," you murmured. "Well, okay. I don't know my way around town.. like, at all. So, you mind if I walk with you?"

Tsuna blinked, looking down at Reborn for help. The baby hopped onto his shoulder, then into his hair. Tsuna must have taken this as an answer, because he turned to you and smiled nervously. "O-okay."


	5. Episode 1

Alright, officially following the storyline now! So let's call this: Episode 1! Kya!

Forgive the incorrect Japanese translations. Google translate is crap. Just watch the first episode along with this, you'll see what I was trying to get at.

..yeah Lambo never did show himself in the first episode, did he? Whoops! Just ignore that part, then! ;D;

* * *

"Hiie! It's leash! It's leash isn't attached to anything!"

"HOW MANY THINGS ARE WE GOING TO RUN INTO BEFORE WE GET TO SCHOOL!?"

While you were busy fuming behind Tsuna, he was busy trying to get away from the chihuahua growling at the both of you. He'd also gotten very good at speaking English on the way to Namimori, because Reborn had forced him to abandon all Japanese or else he would get punched in the face. The bruises on his left cheek were proof.

When Tsuna tripped and landed on his face, you didn't laugh. The chihuahua was getting on your nerves. You walked up to it and bent down, holding out a hand. "If we show you we aren't baddies, will you _please go away?"_

The dog sniffed at your hand, then ceased growling. It panted happily. You sighed, smiling.

"Good boy."

"Good job."

"Kya! Reborn!" you squealed, only realizing just then that the baby was next to you. He was smiling as well.

"You seem to have a way with animals."

"I had a cat and dog at home."

Reborn just turned around to face Tsuna. "You're a loser who gets panicked easily in a crisis. You're the single Middle-Schooler on earth who's afraid of chihuahuas."

You stood, sighing. "You sure you aren't being too hard on him? There are a lot of kids out there who're scared of chihuahuas."

"Ahh, kawaii!"

You swiveled your head to see a young girl approach. You felt your eye twitch, and ran a hand through your hair. "Ch, we're so going to be late."

"Ciaossu," Reborn greeted. The girl squatted before him.

"Ohaiyo."

A rather disheveled-looking girl stalked up behind the first one, and you felt you had half a mind to ditch Tsuna and find Namimori yourself. But then you reprimanded that half and told yourself that patience is the key. The jacked up, twisted and bent key that keeps trying to shove itself through the specifically shaped golden lock that which is life. "Kore wa anata no otōtodesu?"

You dug your foot into the ground, wondering what had become of that little chihuahua.

"Kare wa arimasen nai," Tsuna replied, holding up his hands in a placating manner.

"Naze anata wa sūtsu o kite iru?" the girl squatting before Reborn asked.

"Watashi wa mafia nodakara," Reborn replied.

"Um, 'scuse me, Reborn?" you murmured.

He turned to you. "Hm?"

"Ah, sugoi!" the girl squealed, before standing. She looked at you. "Anata dare?"

You blinked. "Um."

"She's asking for your name," Reborn said. In a much quieter voice, he whispered, "Say _hajimemashite, [Name] desu.  
_Don't forget to bow."

You nodded, relaying the advice in your head. "H-hajimemashite, [Name] desu." You then did as you were told.

The girl seemed satisfied with your introduction and giggled. "Hajimemashite, Kyoko desu." She bowed as well. She then must have said a goodbye, because she was gone. The disheveled girl was still there. Her voice was gravely low.

"Hajimemashite, Haru desu."

You eyed her suspiciously. Even more so when she turned all happy, saying something about.. something and then dashing away around the corner. "Okay, I'm officially confused. My dad made a huge mistake about bringing me here." You then perked up. "Oh well. At least I learned a phrase, huh?"

You and Reborn caught Tsuna watching the girl with the orange hair walking away. Reborn was the first to speak up. "Tsuna, you have a crush on that girl, don't you?"

_"That girl_ is Sasagawa Kyoko, the idol of my middle school. First of all it shouldn't concern you!"

"Like those cheesy TV shows," you mumbled.

"As your home tutor I understand all of these kinds of relationships."

"I don't remember hiring you!" Tsuna yelled, getting in Reborn's face with a mocking fist. "Whatever, just leave me alone already." You blinked.

"You didn't hire him? Wait, why is he being hired? What?" You realized that nobody had actually said anything about themselves for the past five minutes that you had been walking to Namimori, since the phone incident. Speaking of which, where was that cow..?

Reborn looked up at you. "I'm Tsuna's home tutor and Vongola Famiglia hitman, Reborn."

"Hitman?" you echoed. "You.. are a hitman? But, you're just a little kid."

The lizard on the baby's fedora leaped into his hand, morphing and glowing and stretching until it became- a baby-sized gun, pointed straight for your temple. You squeaked.

"Kyaa! Get that thing out of my face! Okay, okay, I believe you, I believe you!"

_She realized that this wasn't a water gun from the start._ Reborn mumbled, "You believe that I am holding a real gun."

"O-of course! What the heck kind of question is that!? More importantly why does that lizard turn into a _gun?"_

"How did you know it was real?" Reborn seemed strangely persistent.

"..I didn't," you murmured. "My dad.. he's really weird. He keeps testing me on guns, trying to get me to recognize which are real and which are fake. He tells me that nobody can really tell whether it's a fake gun or not, but to always be wary. People are painting guns to protect them and make them look fake."

Reborn stayed silent, scrutinizing you with his beady little coal eyes. Swiftly and all too quickly, he then turned to Tsuna, who was still holding up his fist. "As for you. I won't go that easily." He proceeded to bend Tsuna's arm behind his back in a rather painful fashion. You looked on, contemplating the expression Reborn had been using to study you with.

It was like he was trying to piece together who you were. But you weren't anyone special, were you?

Tsuna was yelling out in Japanese, and Reborn scolded him.

"English, Dame Tsuna."

"IT HURTS!"

* * *

"As I told [Name] before, I'm a hitman," Reborn repeated.

"Don't joke around!" Tsuna growled, swerving around from his position on the ground. "There's no way you could possibly be a hitman or some mafia guy."

"Have you confessed to Sasagawa Kyoko yet?" Such a sudden change of subject from Reborn.

"D-don't talk stupid," Tsuna grumbled.

"Why?"

"I told you already, Kyoko-chan is the school's idol. There's no way she would even consider me."

"Your test scores for all subjects average out to 17.5. You can only go up to the third level on the vaulting horse. You can't even spin on a horizontal bar."

Tsuna blushed madly, probably because you were there to hear all his failures. He eyed you sheepishly, but all you had to say was: "Vaulting horse? What's that?"

"So it's because you're a useless, _No-Good Tsuna?" _

"Right," Tsuna declared. He then got in Reborn's face again. "Hey, how do you know so much about me!?"

"Your eyes tell me everything," Reborn replied simply, his lizard now an oversized magnifying glass.

"That makes no sense!" Tsuna stood. "Anyways, just get off my back about Kyoko-chan. If I could go out with such a cute girl I could die happy." He hung his head. "Even if I do confess it's just a waste of time. That much I know."

"How could you possibly know that?"He looked at you, a little surprised at your outburst. You folded your arms."If you don't ask, the answer is already no. At least if you bother to ask, there's a chance that she might say yes."

Reborn nodded in agreement. "She has a strong winner's complex, Tsuna. Unlike you."

"I told you to stop that," Tsuna grumbled.

"Looks like it's finally time," Reborn announced.

"Huh? What?"

"Die now."

"What?"

"You'll understand if you die."

And Reborn's magnifying glass-lizard morphed back into a gun. Tsuna backed up. "Huh, what are you talking abou-"

Reborn fired.


	6. Episode 1 con't

Mochida-senpai is so hot.

Suggestions by those who think they know why Reborn is suspicious will be featured in the next chapter!

* * *

You didn't even bother to ask why Tsuna ended up running to school in his underwear after being shot in the head by Reborn.

Or why he asked Kyoko Sasagawa to go out with him. She ran away like a twerp afterwards, too. But you would have if it were you. A guy asking you out in his underwear and an ogre-face is pretty creepy.

But you guessed that Reborn would tell you why it all happened, since you were floating down onto school grounds with him by his shape-shifting lizard at that very moment. You were sweating like a stuffed pig, too. "U-uh, Reborn?"

"Hm?"

"I know I just met you and Tsuna and all, but can you please tell me what's going on?"

Reborn hummed when you both landed. His lizard returned to its spot on the fedora. "Not yet."

"Not yet?" you mumbled. You didn't receive any further answers and just strolled beside a sitting Tsuna, who was moping, since he got punched in the face by a hot guy. "Hey, Tsuna."

He wiped away his waterfall of tears. "Eh?" Tsuna blinked, as if just realizing it was you walking behind him. "A-ano, [Name]-chan! Have you seen Reborn?"

You stepped aside, revealing Reborn from behind your legs. "He's with me."

Tsuna grabbed his head in despair. "What's happened to me?"

"That's thanks to the _Dying Will Bullet."_ Reborn was speaking from inside your bag, now hanging out of it like a lazy dog. He pulled out a little red bullet from his pocket. "This is the Dying Will Bullet. A person shot in the head with this will be resurrected with dying will."

Tsuna gaped. "What?"

"The basis of resurrection is if you have any regrets when dying." While Tsuna reminisced about his dying, you listened intently to Reborn as he continued. "The dying will time is only five minutes. After five minutes you return to normal."

"Then what if I wasn't regretting anything?" Tsuna asked.

"I'm a hitman," was Reborn's simple answer.

"I would've died!?" Tsuna sighed. "..Besides that, what do I do? It's too embarrassing to come to school anymore. Ahh, even though I didn't feel like confessing!"

You laughed, "It's like those nightmares where you come to school in your underwear!"

Tsuna deadpanned. Reborn corrected him: "You mean you wanted to but couldn't anyway."

Tsuna proceeded to grip Reborn's cheeks and stretch as far as he could. "Shut up!"

The punch was rather amusing, and left a nice red welt on Tsuna's face. He whined.

"Oww.. but I was fine when the truck hit me!"

"Truck?" you echoed in bewilderment.

"That's because you had the dying will," Reborn elaborated. "Dying will means that all your safety switches turned off. So, in exchange for risking your life to the limit, you can harness amazing strength."

"Whoa," you breathed.

"I see," Tsuna said- and you were surprised he remembered Reborn's threats to speak in English the whole way to school. "So that means my potential strength is hidden, but is awakened when I receive the Dying Will Bullet!"

A bell went off in a formal fashion, and you looked to the school. "Huh? What's that sound?"

"You think I can just take that in so easily!?" Tsuna yelled to Reborn.

You turned to Tsuna, backing up towards the school. "Is that the bell-?"

You hit something hard. Whirling around, your foot stopped on the ball and you were in the instinctive running start. Your eyes met harsh grey, and your defensive stance immediately failed, resulting in you going rigid and squeaking like a frightened squirrel. "Kyaa!"

The boy you bumped into began to speak in Japanese, and you found yourself secretly swooning over his deep, rough voice. It took ever fiber of your being to keep from blushing. You backed up behind Reborn, even though he was just forty centimeters tall. "Wh-who is he, Tsuna?"

"Hibari Kyoya, of the Disciplinary Committee!" the boy squealed. Said Hibari Kyoya spoke again. Tsuna spluttered out an apology-or something of the sort- and dashed off into the building, carrying with him extra clothes that Reborn had brought as you both had landed on school grounds.

Said Hibari Kyoya then looked to you. You nearly fell over at the intensity of his gaze. He looked you over, and you had half a mind to change into sweatpants, since the skirt made the day feel extra breezy. You squeaked out, "U-uh, I should probably get to class-"

"[Name] [Last Name]." His gaze intensified, turning into a full-fledged glare. "It is your first day here at Namimori Middle and you are late. As a Disciplinary Committee member, I cannot overlook this."

You nearly died on the spot. "B-but-!"

"I will bite you to death later. Get to class."

You worriedly looked to Reborn. "I-I don't know where to go! Reborn!" you whimpered.

"Hm, it seems that when put under pressure, you seem to flounder around just like No-Good Tsuna. Maybe under your rough exterior, you too have a loser complex?"

You glared. "W-what? I am not a loser! Fine! I'll find my classes myself! But don't think you're not going to see me at lunchtime! You and Tsuna are now officially my friends!" And with that, you hurried into the school building.

Reborn looked up at Kyoya, who simply smirked and followed you inside.

* * *

"Oh dear lord I am so lost."

Your words fell upon deaf ears as you (somehow)maneuvered the dangerously crowded hallways of Namimori. You felt incredibly tiny and insignificant, and soon you felt your whole body go cold as you realized that the groups of students were thinning out. They were filing into their classes.

You sweatdropped. Where were _your_ classes?

"Kyaa! I'm so going to die! That Hibari kid is going to find me, and then I'll.. I'll-"

"Yes, you do have an inner loser's complex indeed, [Name]."

You squealed and fell flat on your behind, Reborn's sudden appearance displacing you about a foot to your left. Your eye twitched. "Re-Reborn! What? Where did you-?"

"I have secret passages hidden all over the school," Reborn elaborated monotonously, and you had the strange feeling that he had said this before.

"Where's Tsuna?" you asked, standing and pulling down your uniform skirt, hissing with fury when it failed to cover up your exposed thigh.

"No-Good Tsuna is being ridiculed in his class," the baby said simply.

"You make it sound like it's no big deal," you mumbled, sighing in relief when the edge of your skirt finally became unstuck from your panties. "And why do you call him _No-Good Tsuna?"_

"You'll see soon enough," Reborn sighed. The baby leaped gracefully out of the drinking fountain he had popped out of, landing on the open satchel bag you dropped during your fall. He looked up at you, tipping his fedora. "I know you don't understand a majority of Japanese culture or language, which makes your stay here in Japan rather pointless, but you're lucky: most of the students here at Namimori, including Disciplinary Committee prefect Hibari Kyoya, speak fluent English."

You blushed and frowned out of sheepishness. "My father has business here in Japan. My stay isn't all that useless."

You noticed Reborn's raised eyebrow. He gave a little "hmph" before burying himself in your bag. You blinked.

"Uh."

"I will attend your classes with you. You do need help finding them, don't you?"

"..You know where my classes are?"

Reborn reappeared, holding a white piece of paper with Japanese characters printed neatly on it, the flap of your satchel hanging cutely off of his fedora. "I have your schedule."

"..Ah." You carefully picked up your bag by it's strap and slung it around your shoulder. Smiling the smallest of smiles down at Reborn, you turned in the direction of where you guessed your first class would be. You hummed a bit in thought. "So, I think my dad told me my first class was.. this way..?"

"Why did your dad give you your schedule in Japanese and not English?"

"I don't know," you grumbled, blowing a raspberry. "He probably wants me to be a huge Japanophile or something, since we're going to be staying here for a while."

"How long? And your class is in the other direction."

Pivoting around on your heel, you hurriedly trotted through the near-empty hallways, the back of your mind filled with questions as to how nobody saw Reborn spiral out of that drinking fountain. You shrugged. "I don't know that one either. Maybe a few months? When I asked my dad when we'd be going home, he told me he wasn't sure."

"Hm," you heard Reborn hum from his spot inside your bag. He then spoke up, voice monotonous: "What a coincidence. You and No-Good Tsuna have every class together."

You beamed. Thank God! Now you wouldn't be lost all the time! "Well, that's a relief! Which room?"

Had you been a fairly keen observer, you might have been able to sense Reborn's suspicion.


End file.
